Truth or Dare
by Al Luver
Summary: Every one was laying around in Roy's office. When Al runs in telling them that they should play truth or dare. Pairing EdxOc. AlxOC
1. Milk and pictures

**Truth or Dare**

**Chapter 1:Milk and Pictures**

Al just ran into Roy's office. Roy, Riza,Hughes, Havoc, and Ed were all sitting around.

"hey, guys I have the perfect game to play." said Al

"Al, what game are you talking about?" said Ed

" What about truth or dare? Come on, it will be really fun." said Al

" I love truth or dare! " said Hughes. then everyone decided to play truth or dare and they all sat in a circle.

"Okay i'm going first , Brother truth or dare?" said Al

"i pick dare ."said Ed

"Okay I dare you to eat this taco."said AL

"that's a stupid dare" said Roy

"hey, what's so speacial abot a taco"said Ed.

"It's a _speacial_ taco" said Al. A taco appeared in Al's hand out of nowhere. Ed took the taco and ate it in one bite.

" What is this crap? This isn't a taco." said Ed.

"hehehe. I know! It's a taco made of powdered milk that I waaterpainted." said Al

"Ahhh! Nooo, I've been poison." said Ed. Then Ed started screaming and holding his throat.Everyone waited untill Ed was done with screaming then told him to go.

" Alright, I pick Roy."said Ed

" Dare. I never turn down a dare." said Roy

"Alright this should be fun. I dare you that you can't burn anyone for the rest of the game."said ED

"Noo! You can't do that." said Roy.

"Hey Roy, just to make sure you don't burn anyone. Give me you gloves." said Ed.

" You can't do this. I'm keeping my gloves. Try to take them." said Roy. Then Ed took Roy gloves while Roy was yelling about Ed not taking his gloves.

" Alright. Fine, take my gloves. Hughes, I dare you to not show pictures of you family for the rest of the game." said Roy

"Nooo! You can't do this Roy to me."Said Hughes.

"Hey Hughes. Can I have all the picures?"said Roy.

"Why should I give you these pictures. I can't live without them.never!" said Hughes. While Hughes was crying Roy took the pictures.

**This is my fanfiction. Yeay! Please Read and review. No Flames. Please!**


	2. Cats and Ed and Ashley in the closet

**Truth or Dare**

**Chapter 2:Cats and Ed and Ashley in the closet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist**

"Alright Hughes go" said Roy

"Fine, I'll go but you still a jerk. Al, truth or dare." said Hughes

" I pick dare. Hey, you guys have you notice that it's more of a dare game then a truth or dare game." said Al.

" Yea, it is but back to the game. Al, I dare you that you can't have a cat for a week." said Hughes

"Your so mean. Where will those cats go when it's raining?" said Al

"Hey Al, are their any cats in your house right now."said Hughes

"Well...um...maybe... about five or eight cats."said Al

"Well, we'll have to pick them up after the game so you can complete your dare."said Hughes

"But... where are they going to stay? I have to find a place for them to stay." said Al

"Go Al it's your turn." said Roy

"Alright, I pick brother."said Al

"It better not do with milk."said Ed

"Don't worry brother it has nothing to do with milk."said Ed

"Brother..." said Al. Just when he was about to go Ashley and Kathy walked in.

Kathy hair is brown and is up to her shoulder with a half pony. She wore jeans with holes where your knee is and she wore a light blue tank top. She is a state alchemist which her state alchemist name is midnight. Also Kathy is in love with animals.

Ashley has brown hair and it's up to her shoulder. She wore a pair of jeans and a black tank top. She also has a dark secret that only Kathy knew. That secret was that she was a homunculus.Now back to the story.

"hey guys."said Ashley and Kathy

"hey." everyone said back

"So guys, what are you playing?"said Kathy

"Were playing truth or dare. You want to play? Hey Kathy can yo watch all the cats I have for a week? said Al

"I love too. But why do you want me to watch you cats?"said Kathy

Well, I got a dare that was that I can't have any cats in the house for a week. So can you?"said Al

"Okay, I'll watch them. Now, whose turn is it?" said Kathy

"It's Al's turn"said Ed.

"And I have the perfect dare for brother."said Al

"Yea, we'll give me the damn dare already."said Ed

"Ed, watch what your saying."said Ashley.

"Yeah brother,anyway the dare is you have to go in the closet with Ashley."said Al

"You can't do that."said Ed

"Hey lets make the dare more fun by making it that Ed and Ashley have to make out."said Roy

"No way!"said Ed and Ashley. Then Ed and Ashley were fighting about it. While Ashley and Ed were fighting Armstrong had came in. Then Armstrong picked Ed and Ashley in the closet.Al you could hear was yelling.

"Hey Ed."said Ashley

"What?"said Ed

"I was just wondering how the weather is down their."said Ashley

"WHO YOU CALLIN' A PIECE OF GRAIN SO SMALL YOU CAN'T SEE IT?" You should know i'm still growing."said Ed.

"Hey Ed shut up."said Ashley

No you shut up."said Ed

"Can we get out now?"said Ashley. When Armstrong put them in the closet Kathy put a chair in the way so they couldn't get out.

"Alright fine, just give me a minute to move the chair."said Roy


	3. At kathy and Ashley's apartment

**Truth and Dare**

**Ch.3:At Kathy and Ashley's apartment**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist(sigh)**

"Hey Al, why don't we take a break from the game to take the cats to Kathy and Ashley's house." said Ed

"But brother, we are in the middle of the game."said Al

"No buts."said Ed

"Hey why don't we all go to my house and continue the game their. We can continue the game in half an hour. Okay."said Kathy

" Why our apartment?"said Ashley

"Because I said so. So just shut and lets go their."said Kathy

"Fine."said Ashley

**half an hour later at Kathy and Ashley's apartment**

"Where is Ed and Al? They just went to get some cats. Let's just play the game."said Roy

"Roy, we should wait till they get here. They should be here soon."said Hughes

'Fine, I will give them five minutes and if their not here by then were going to play without them okay."said Roy

"Shut up Roy."said Riza

"Make me."said Roy. After Roy said that Riza took out her gun and took the safety off.

"Okay okay I will shut up. Just don't killl me." said Roy said scared for his life.

Just then Ed and Al walked in with a box of cats."Sorry we are late."said Ed

"No your not."said Ashley

"Shut up."said Ed

"Will you two please stop fighting for once? Kathy, where do you want all the cats?"said Al

" he started it."said Ashley as she pointed her finger at Ed.

"Did not."said Ed. He was also pointing at Ashley.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Will you two stop fighting? Al, you can just put the cats in my room. How many cats do you have?"said Kathy

"I have eight cats right now."said Al

"Can we play the game now?"said Roy

"Stop wining."said Ashley

"Make me."said Roy

"Let's just play the game. I think it was Ed's turn."said Kathy

"Okay I dare Roy to go into town and yell I am gay."said Ed

"No, you can't make me." said Roy

"You have to."said Ed

"Fine but i'm not going to be happy about it."said Roy

"I can live with that."said Ed

"Shut up."said Roy

**After Roy had yelled out that he was gay and went back inside**

Everyone was laughing really hard.

"Shut up." yelled Roy

"Fine, we will stop laghing."said Ash;ey in between laughs.

"Really stop laughing everyone."said Roy

"Okay okay let's get back to the game. Roy it's your turn."said Kathy

"I will get you back later fullmetal. Okay I dare Kathy to prank the fuhrer."said Roy

"What I can't do that."said Kathy

"You have to."said Ashley

"FIne, I will. Hey Ashley, where is the phone?"said Kathy

"Here you go."said Ashley. Then she threw the phone to Kathy.

**Hello this is the fuhrer's office.**

Can I please speak to the fuhrer?

**One moment please.**

**Hello, the fuhrer speaking.**

Hello, is your refrigerator running?

**Yes, I think it is.**

Well you better go catch it then. Goodbye sir.

"Kathy that was so lame."said Ashley

"Shut up."said Kathy. Then Kathy punched Ashley in the face.

"OW! That hurt."said Ashley


	4. Ashley and Ed did what?

**Truth or Dare**

**Ch.4:Ashley and Ed did what? Hughes in a girly voice**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own fullmetal alchemist(sigh)**

"Who is going next?"said Al

"I think it's Kathy's turn."said Roy

"Okay I dare Ashley to kiss Ed for five minutes."said Kathy

"What why him out of everyone that is here you pick him."said Ashley

"Yep, so go over to your boyfriend and kiss him."said Kathy

"He's not my boyfriend."said Ashley. Then she walked over to Ed

"Wait a minute."yelled Hughes

"What is it now Hughes?"said Ed

"I need to get my camera."said Hughes

"No you don't."said Ed and Ashley at the same time.

"Alright fine be mean."said Hughes

"Just kiss you two."said Roy

"shut up everyone are we won't see it happen. You never know when this will happen again."said Kathy. Ashley gave Kathy a mean glare but Kathy chose to ignore it.

"Well do it."said Roy

"Fine i'll do it."said Ashley. Then Ashley kissed Ed for five minutes.

"So Ed, did you like it?"said Roy

"Roy, shut up."said Ed

"Ashley it's your turn now."said Riza

"Okay I dare Hughes to talk like a teenage girl during the whole game."said Ashley

"Ashley, think about what your doing."said Roy

"Oh my god."said Hughes in a girly voice

"Well Hughes, it's your turn."said Riza

"Like oh my god one day this girl came up to me and she was like"Hey you'e a bitch!" and I was like"Well at least I'm not a whore!"and she was like "Oh no you didn't!" said Hughes

"Okay Hughes I take that back you can stop talking like that...it's incredibly creepy."said Ashley

"But I just love talking like this."said Hughes in a girly voice.

"Well don't."said Kathy

**Please read and review. No flames please!**

"


	5. Ed wore a dress

**Truth and Dare**

**Ch.5: Ed wore a dresss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist(sigh)**

"Alright Hughes talk in your normal voice and give a dare to someone."said Ashley

"Alright, I dare Ed to wear this beautiful dress."said Hughes as he is holding a dress that is pink.

"Hey Hughes, where did you get that dress?"said Kathy

"I got it from Ashley's closet."said Hughes

"Hey Ashley, why do you have a dress?"said Roy

" I had to wear it for my um...graduation."said Ashley

"No you didn't. You got it from our grandma."said Kathy

"Shut up.Also, everyone stay out of my room and let's see Ed in that dress."said Ashley. Then Ashley hit Kathy on the head.

"No way I am going to wear that dress."said Ed

"You have to brother."said Al

"Hey Ed if you don't wear the dress i am going to show everyone this picture where you kissed Ashley."said Kathy as she is holding the picture.

"Hey you said there was no film in that camera."said Ashley

"Well...I lied"said Kathy

"I'm going to kill you."said Ashley

You can kill me after we see Ed in dress."said Kathy

"I'm going to let you live for a while because I want to see Ed in a dress."said Ashley

"You can't make me wear the dress."said Ed

"brother, just wear the dress."said Al

'Fine but i'm not going to be happy."said Ed

"We can live with that."said Kathy

"Hughes, i'm going to kill you."said Ed. Then Ed left and changed into the dress.

While Ed was getting in the dress. Kathy was getting her camera ready so when Ed came out she could take a picture.

**After Ed came out with a dress on**

"I'm going to kill you."yelled Ed

"Aw, you look so cute."said Kathy

"Okay, I dare Al to play seven minutes in heaven with Kathy in the closet."said Ed

"Kathy, you two better not go in my closet or I swear."said Ashley

"What are you going to do?"said Kathy

"I really i'm going to kill you got ot. Good, now go in the closet and make out with your boyfriend."said Ashley

"He's not my boyfriend."said Kathy.

"Okay, you two are starting to annoy me."said Roy. Then Roy got up and picked up Kathy and Al and pushed Al and Kathy in the closet.

**EIght minutes later**

"I think we should get them out of them out of the closet."said Hughes

"Hey Roy, why don't you get them out."said Ed

"You should it's your brother."said Roy. Then Ashley got up and knocked on the closet door.

"Hey you two get out now."said Ashley. Then Al and Kathy walked out.

"Finally you two got out."said Ed

"I wouldn't say that to the person who has a picture wher you are whereing a dress."said Kathy taking the picture out.

"Hey I thought you said their was no film in that camera."said Ed

"Well...I um...lied. So deal with it."

**Please read and review.No flames please! Please!**


End file.
